Maelstrom of the Force
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Forced out of exile, he has been. Betrayed him, someone has. Forced to crash on an unknown planet, the greatest master to ever grace the Jedi Order finds himself training perhaps the most stubborn apprentice of all. Thousands of destinies rest firmly upon the shoulders of this young boy, born and yet unborn rest in his decisions to delve into the light or dark. NarutoxHinataxharem!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: 'Sup! I've got some news for you all. Sadly, I will soon be moving-not from this site!-to another county, which is why I haven't been able to update near as often as I would've liked. I only just barely managed to sqeeze out the latest chapters for "Shinobi Menace" and "A Sage in Oz" with all the calamity and commotion going on over here. Between work and packing, and there has been a LOT of packing let me tell you, I've barely had any time to myself.**

**And then, of cooooouuuurse, an idea for a story just so happens to strike me while I'm at work. Pretty sure no one's tried this before. And if they have, meh, at least I got this damnable idea out of me head!**

**...May the Force be ever with you...!**

_"Strange, this one is."_

_~Yoda._

**Foreign**

In the deep black of space, a small, one man-ship careened toward an uncharted planet. Her pilot desperately tried to correct their course, but to no avail. The ship was going down, with or without his air. Gnarled and green hands wrestled with the yoke, struggling to control the careening, spiralling path it had taken, but to no avail. His craft was falling, faltering. Awry, things had gone. Discovered, his self-imposed exile on Dagobah had been. Forced him to leave, _they_ had, forced him out of hiding.

Sidious.

Vader.

_The Empire._

Only a year into his exile had he been before it happened. He'd woken from his hut to find stormtroopers wading through the bogs, shooting anything that moved. He remembered the shock he'd felt; thought himself to be safe here, he had. Undetectable. Wrong he had been. Terribly, horribly wrong. Dozens he had cut down and many more had he wounded before the star destroyers began their orbital bombardment, leaving him with no choice-the only choice-to abandon his sanctuary and seek refuge among the stars.

Planned for that, the Emperor had. The little craft he'd used to reach Dagobah was not equipped with any sort of offense; it had little shielding and a hyperdrive, no more, no less. Those shields soon proved to no match for the overwhelming might of the fleet awaiting him in orbit.

He'd barely managed to escape them and their star destroyers by jumping to hyperspace, but by then the damage had already been done; seconds after making the ill-fated jump, the hyperdrive gave out, and roughly deposited both the sundered ship and its diminutive pilot back into real-space light years away with no pursuit in sight.

Knew not, he did, whether he would be followed. Only that his location had been somehow betrayed. Of where he had gone only two knew; of them both, did he trust. Senator Bail Organa had been an adamant man of principle, and master Kenobi had his own reasons for wanting to keep well out of his former padawan's grasp. One them might've been forced to give up their wherabouts. This troubled him. If knew of _his_ location they did, then know of Obi-Wan's they may as well. Know of the children, they might.

Fear the worst he did, for Padme's twins. If discovered by Sidious they were, turned to the Dark Side, would they be. Allow that to happen, he could not. But at the same time, there was nothing more to be done for it; his craft was battered beyond repair. He'd be lucky just to survive re-entry into the planet's atmosphere, let alone land. Trust the Force, he would, hope that it might somehow deliver little Luke and Leia from sharing a fate similar to that of their mother's, or worse.

The craft bucked beneath him, sending alarms ringing throughout the tny cockpit. He risked another glance at the planet, its lush oceans and rich landscapes passing by in a blur as he pierced the ozone layer and rocked into the atmosphere.

Friction burned the craft a rich orange red, to those below it might've looked like a streaking comet falling from the heavens. Bits and piecs of the craft fell away with its pained descent, forcing its pilot to call upon the Force once more to keep it from falling apart.

The small craft banked hard to the right, drifting toward what appeared to be a blur of deep, verdant green. The forest canopy rushed up to greet him swiftly. Far too swiftly. Long ears curled in displeasure as the first of many branches snapped against the ships' durastell hulll in a series of sparks, driving deep gouges into the metal. He tugged on the yoke again...but it was no use. The ship proved utterly unresponsive. If anything, the ship dived even further into the trees.

"A bad feeling about this, I have!"

A heartbeat later, his words proved prophetic.

The craft smashed through the trees with a mighty crash as trees snapped and the bark of a massive oak curled around the hood of the ship. Sparks spraying, the pilot banked the craft hard, skidding across the ground uuntil at last the vehicle came to a stop, a jolt running through it as its bulk threatened to tip from the momentum, only to crash back down to level ground with a muted thud. Out of the corner of his eye the pilot could only watch as what little remained of the thrusters toppled out the back of the ship as it ground to a halt, flailing in the view of the transparisteel window in a geyser of fouled fuel. The pilot had only an instant to watch as a spark struck the growing pile of accelerant, his large eyes narrowing in concer.

Then came the explosion; roiling toward him in a wave of death.

He wrapped the Force around himself like a shroud, effortlessly shielding his diminutive form from the worst of the blast. Waves of heat and flame rippled over him and passed harmlessly by, though the same could not be said for his unfortunate craft. The poor vessel suffered the full brunt of the explosion, buckling the ship's hill, shattering circuitry, warping steel. And then, just as swiftly as it had begun, the fierce firestorm was over, leaving

Groaning, and thoroughly shaken form the crash, the pilot tried to pry open the vessel's door with his walking stick; when that failed, a gesture of his his hand and a ripple in the Force battered the dented door from its hinges, sending it tumbling to the forest floor below.

The ramp lowered for him, allowing its pilot to emerge.

Grand Master Yoda stumbled out of the craft, covered in soot and ash but otherwise unharmed, walking stick firmly in hand. He took a few moments to dust himself over before surveying his surroundings-and his eyes widened with awe. He looked upon a foreign world, not unlike that of Kashyyk. Great, towering trees loomed over his head, sheltering his visage from the scorching rays of the afternoon sun. Shading his face with a clawed hand, the wizened jedi hobbled down the ramp to take in his surroundings.

Strange, this world was. Its lifeforms, stranger still. He could sense beings in the distance, each all around him, many with aptitude in the Force. Some had it, others did not. Untrained they were. Unaware, perhaps? He contemplated the matter a moment longer before a rustle in the undergrowth drew his attention.

"I think it fell over here!" A voice called.

Yoda tensed, readying himself, torn between fight or a flight. If here, the enemy was, then catch him unawares, they would not. Imagine his surprise when, instead of stormtroopers, a pair of teenagers erupted into the clearing, moving at such speeds it seemed as though the wind itself were propelling them.

_"!"_

The former Grand Master started in surprise, nearly falling from his perch upon the ramp. The Force shone brightly in these two, rippling-roiling-beneath their skin in tongues of unseen flame and power. It was almost a life unto itself, staggering in its power. And they were unware of it! His eyes saw the untapped power-the pontential-in these two, and his heart nearly wept at what had been lost. Fine jedi would these two have been if they had been discovered at a younger age!

"Minato-kun," a girl's voice whispered, a pale finger pointed in his direction. "Look!"

"I see it...

Yoda didn't have words for what happened next.

He found himself staring down at two youths-they couldn't have been more than thirteen or so-and found them returning his attention. A boy and a girl, each of which wore a strange metal plate around their foreheads, a practice he himself found most odd. Their clothing, odd as well, it was. In all his years, never had he seen such a thing. Isolated, perhaps then, this planet was? Traditional? He found these musings interrupted as the boy-a youth with blond hair and blue eyes-stepped forward and offered a hand in greeting.

"My name is Namikaze Minato," the boy introduced himself first, then gestured to his lavender-eyed companion. "This is Hyuuga," he paused-smiled at her, "Hana, right?" At the sight of his smile, the girl flushed deeply her cheeks burning a swelling shade of scarlet beneath the ebony tresses of her hair. She managed a meek nod beneath his gaze.

"A-And who might you be?" this directed at the grand master himself.

Yoda frowned, long ears curling in confusion. He hadn't understood a word they-the boy or the girl-had said. It all sounded like nonsensical gibberish to him. He exchanged a questioning glance with them, lips pursed in apprehension. If only there was some way to understand what they were saying_...aha! _The old one remembered his comlink, still present in his robe. He dipped a hand into his coat for the device, removed it, and-set it to translate-listening intently for an answer.

A few clicks later and he understood everything the boy-Minato-had told him and returned the offer in kind. A gentle heart he sensed in this one. This boy meant him no harm. A glance at the girl was more than enough to confirm that she too, had no intention of attacking him in any way. Strange, in a galaxy that now loathed and abhored its former protectors.

"Yoda, my name is." he replied, taking the young man's hand and shaking. "Pleased to meet you, I am."

"Ano...but just what are you?" this came from Hana, her large eyes were still regarding him with confusion. "You're like nothing I've ever seen...

Yoda chortled, and despite himself, felt his spirits lift, if just a tad. Many a time had he been asked this very question. Perhaps he could trust them with the truth?

"A jedi, I am, young one."

Hana seemed slightly dissatisfied by what she considered an enigmatic reply, but not Minato; a slight smile was tugging at blonde's lips.

"A jedi, huh? Can't say I know what that is." He exchanged a glance with Hana. "What about you, Hana-chan?"

The girl's cheeks burned a sunset pink.

"I-I can't say that I've heard of one either, Minato-kun."

Yoda blinked once; twice, thrice, his large green eyes closing and opening several times in the time it took him to process this information. New, this was. Everyone in the known galaxy knew what a jedi was. Even the most out of sorts backworlder knew this!

"So, you came here in that?" the boy, now known as Minato, indicated the smoldering ruin that had, only minutes ago, been the grand master's vessel. Now it was little more than scrap, marred and twisted around the trees, broken and battered beyond andy semblance of repair. Were it not for the Force, he'd never have made it out of there alive.

"My ship, that was." The grand master nodded. Then, something occurred to him.

"Have a spaceport, do you?"

Minato blinked.

"Spaceport?"

"If by ship you mean boat, then-

His words seemed to drift away into senseless babble as Yonda considered the two of them. There was a strong possibilty he wouldn't be leaving this world, at leat for a little while. His ship certainly wouldn't be taking him anywhere! What then, to do, about these two? Great potential he sensed in each of them.

"We should take him to the village." Hana decided, risking another glance at the wreckage. "The Hokage...needs to know about this."

"Would you mind?" Minato asked.

_Village? Hokage?_

Yoda sighed, running a three-fingered hand across his wrinkled forehead. He had the succinct feeling a headache was coming on.

"Too old for this, I am getting..."

* * *

_(Many years later...)_

Uzumaki Naruto, all of seven years old, fled from his pursuers like the demon itself was at his heels.

It was his birthday again and he had just turned seven years old the same day as the Kyuubi festival on October Tenth. Unfortunately, it was around this time that the villagers would form a mob to find the boy, and try to beat him within an inch of his life. Again!

Tonight was no different.

Once more the Shinobi supposed to be watching him were _distracted_ from doing their job given to them by the Sandaime, and were not paying attention to the fact the one they were watching was being attacked by a bloodthirsty mob. As for the Sandaime himself had been naïve in believing that those guarding Naruto would actually do their job and wasn't paying attention to the boy currently in trouble. But this year, someone held a close watch on his well being, unbeknownst to him. This year...

_...someone struck back._

An invisible handly seeming lashed out of nowhere and scattered the mob like wheat from chaff; ripping them from their feet as though they weighed naught but a kilogram. There was a silence. Men and women barely had time to blink before the unseen power struck again, battering bodies against the wall, like rag dolls, ripping the weapons from their hands, shattering street lights, plunging the streets into darkness. There was only the most fleeting sound to reach his ears, a rustle of cloth and then someone was there, barring him from the mob.

Wrinkled, old, green, small. These were the first words that came to the young one's mind when he laid eyes upon the grizzled little creature standing before him. But it had dispatched his purrsuers with a mere flick of the wrist, and for that, it had earned his respect. If not his fear.

"Harm this boy, you will not." It declared, gesturing with a hand.

For a moment, it looked as though they might protest-then a strange, almost blank look entered their eyes.

_"Harm this boy, we will not."_ the man at the head of the mob repeated.

"Leave, you will." the creature rasped, beckoning once more with a clawed hand.

_"Leave, we will."_

One final gesture.

"Turn yourselves into the authorities, you must."

They nodded as one.

_"Turn yourselves into the authorities, we must."_

Naruto looked on, numb in disbelief as the mob did just that, they turned and walked back from whence they came. Even those who had fallen to the stranger's first strike began to comply; picking themselves to follow after their fellows. The boy could barely believe his eyes.

He waited until he was absolutely certain they were gone and then, only then did he turn to face the enigmatic creature that had rescued him from certain peril.

"Um...thanks?"

"Finally found you, I have." the creature declared with an emphatic tap of its walking stick. "Hmm." it frowned at his expression, as though sensing his distress. "Fear me, you should not. An ally, I am."

Naruto blinked. How did this guy know he was afraid?

"Who are what the hell are you?"

"A good question, that is." the little green man chortled. "Ask you the same, I could."

Naruto frowned, his whiskered cheeks pursing in displeasure. Alright then, two could play that game.

"The name's Naruto." he supplied warrily. "Uzumaki Naruto, ya know!"

The old one smiled.

"Yoda, my name is."

"Well um...thanks for that back there, Yoda-san."

"Your thanks, I do not require."

"Thought it was you, I did." He shambled forward, his walking stick clicking softly against the hard concrete of the street, "But certain, I had to be." The boy watched, on edge for any sudden movement as the wizened old alien made its way towards him. "Seven years it has been, since I saw you last. Time to fufill my promise, it is. Train you, I will."

The young boy frowned. Promise? Train? This wasn't making any sense! He didn't understand any of it!

"You talk funny."

Yoda chortled.

"Used to that, I am."

"Wait, what did you mean by promise?"

There was a silence, as they stared up

"A friend of your father, I was." Yoda supplied at last, his gravelly voice rasping with just a touch of emotion. "Trained him, before you, I did. Both shinobi and jedi he was, hmm." A touch of sorrow seemed to enter the old jedi's eyes. "A powerful warrior, did he become. Kind and strong, a gentle soul he was. Miss him, I still do."

Naruto blinked. Yoda had lost him after "A friend your father I was." He'd always thought he was an orphan; no one had ever made any effort to dissuade him of that notion. For someone to simply up and claim that he had a father...it was almost too much to take in.

"You knew my dad?!"

"Knew him well, I did." Yoda tapped him in the chest with his stick. "Tell you, they did not?"

Naruto froze. He didn't like where this conversation was going.

"T-Tell me what?" The seven year-old stuttered. "What didn't they tell me?"

Yoda frowned.

_"Son of the Fourth Hokage, you are."_

**A/N: Naruto, trained by Grand Master Yoda. Can you ASK for anything stranger? It's heavily implied that our little green friend both met and trained Minato-and possibly Hinata's mother-before in their youth long before Naruto was born. And since Naruto was born, it's _also_ implied that our favorite jedi master has he's softened a bit toward the whole "a jedi must never love" melarkey. Cuz if he hadn't, MinatoxKushina would never have happened, and he wouldn't have been born to begin with! Him meeting Hinata's mother may seem inconsequential now, but it'll play a major role in later chapters!**

**As you can suggest, Minato made him promise to watch after his son when the time came. And as you can see, LO AND BEHOLD! That time has come! Pairing is going to be NarutoxHinata, or at the very least, a SLIGHT harem. We'll eventually see just who/or what/it was that revealed where Yoda was hiding and brought this all about. And what oh what has happened to Luke and Leia?! Just what will happen next!? **

**Stay tuned to find out...next time, on Maelstrom of the Force! We see a timeskip next chapter!**

**So...in the immortal words of Master Yoda himself...**

**...Review...You Must!**

**R&R! =D**


	2. Disciple

**A/N: 'Sup! I've got some news for you all. Sadly, I will soon be moving-not from this site!-to another county, which is why I haven't been able to update near as often as I would've liked. I only just barely managed to sqeeze out the latest chapters for "Shinobi Menace" and "A Sage in Oz" with all the calamity and commotion going on over here. Between work and packing, and there has been a LOT of packing let me tell you, I've barely had any time to myself.**

**But in between laying down my new carpet, I just wanted to get this out there. Sorry if its short!**

**...May the Force be ever with you...!**

_"Impressive, boy. Most impressive. But you are not a jedi yet!"_

_~Darth Vader._

** Disciple**

_(Meanwhile, in the farthest reaches of known space...)_

Darth Vader was considered many things; kind was not one of them. Or so he'd once thought.

Cruel, calculating, ruthless, he was all these things and more, with a temper to match; one that often-times resulted in the strangulation of his subourdinates. Indeed Lord Vader was a stern man, one who did not brook failure and when he did, it was only under extreme duress. He was a man of action, ill at ease with the bureucratical backstabbing of politicians at the Imperial Center, but not without guilie of his own. Alhough he much rather preferred to hack his way through the enemy, he was more than capable of ending his foes with strategies that would put the most brilliant of enemies to shame.

Not that he needed that here, mind you. Here, on this isolated, backwater world whose name escaped him at the moment-Dantooine?-unbenknownst to even the emperor himself, he took refuge from the incessant and unbearable schemers of Imperial Court; away from the flatters and hangers-on, the dupes and the unwitting, those who seeked to gain his favor merely because they wished to elevate their status. Such politicking was disgusting, perhaps even moreso than the notion of serving the man who had singlehandedly laid waste to his life.

But not here.

This was his home away from home, a place-a base-where only those utterly loyal to him, and him alone resided. Including his own personal stormtrooper regiment, the 501st. Handpicked from amongst the best of the best, these soldies were widenly known as "Vader's Fist" a rather fitting epithet, given all that they had done in the last year. Countless uprisings crushed, dozens butched for the slightest protests, entire planets beaten down by orbital bombardment to act as an example. Skywalker would have blanched at all that had been done to keep the peace, at all that had been required.

Then again, he was Anakin no longer.

The elties snapped to attention as he strode off then past them; if they were at all fazed by his brisk pace, they did little to show it. The incessant grate of his breathing apparatus was only slightly hastened by his stride and even then, no one dared commend upon it; unnoticed by those whom he did and did not favor.

"Lord Vader!" The foremost stormtrooper saluted him as he drew near.

"At ease, commander." Vader replied. "How is she?"

The clone knew of whom he spoke; their patient. The sole being in this complex whose safety was even more important than the dark lord's own. He consulted a datapad for a long moment, then finally, the emotionless facade of his helmet slowly rose to meet the Dark Lord's own.

"She's resting comfortably, sir."

"Very good." the dark lord nodded, dismissing the manwith an errant gesture. "Leave us."

He strode past and into the corridor, dutifully ignoring the comm officers on station. Everyone seemed to stand just a little straighter as he passed them by, just a tad more at attention than they would have been other wise. Good. They knew well not to try and anger him; he'd made a fine example of the last fool he'd caught slacking of.

His very prescence imposed fear and anxiety on all who laid eyes upon him. Within good reason; this cumbersome, foreboding life-support suit that had both sustained and kept him alive for the last cycle and a half had the added effect of intimidating just about every humanoid with half a brain cell in the immediate vicinity. He often wondered what they might think of him without the suit, without the steady and incessant rasp of that vocalizer that allowed him to draw breath.

Once, he had been Anakin Skywalker. Once, he had been many things. A man unscarred by the fires of Mustafar, a Jedi Knight, husband and secret lover to Padme Admidala. Now, Vader was none of those things. Now, he was a sith lord in the service of emperor Palpatine, also known as Darth Sidious. Servant to the man who had almost singlehandedly secured the deaths of almost every single jedi in known space; a massacre he had taken part in, would continue to take part in until the last of his former comrades were hunted down like the dogs they were.

Until a few days ago, Vader been content with that goal, content to eventually wrest the mantle of Sith from his master and claim it as his own when the time was right. No longer.

He had Bail Organa to thank for that.

The Alderanian senator had long since been suspected of harboring jedi, and as such, Vader had taken it upon himself to investigate. He'd found more than he'd bargained for, true, but it had been nothing he could not handle. After a brief battle followed by nearly a week of constant torture and sleep deprivation, the senator had continued to impress Vader with his resolve. It was only when the Dark Lord threatened his family that he finally broke, the pitiful fool; and to Vader's surprise, revealed two very important fact before succumbing to the torment the inquisitors had inflicted upon him.

The first was the location of Grand Master Yoda, in exile on Dagobah. Vader was striding toward the second even as he mentally reviewed all that had happened. The guards saluted as he paced past them, making way for the dark lord as he stepped into the elevator. There was a soft whoosh as the lift recognized the dark lord's prescence-keyed only to open in his prescence-and began its descent.

The shaft traveled hundreds of miles beneath the surface, to a hidden bunker near the planet's core. A risky location, but a necessary one, regardless. Not even Sidious was powerful enough to peer past a planet's crust to discern what was happening within. Vader was counting on just that. This was a secret he could not afford to let his master learn of. Should the Emperor ever realize the truth of what his apprentice was keeping from him...Vader left that thought unfinished.

A soft chime alerted the dark lord; he had arrived.

He stepped out of the turbolift and found himself in a small, white room, unadorned save for a nursery droid and a small hover-crib. The droid itself was inconsequential, he ignored its greeting and brushed it aside with the slightest exertion in the Force, then harder, smashing it agains the wall when it refused to budge, reducing the mechanical nanny to so much scrap metal and granting him access to the one he sought.

Slowly, -tentatively- the Dark Lord's bleak helmet peered down into the crib, searching. Someone peered back. A child -an infant- only a year old, gazed back at him, her brown eyes opening and closing puzzlingly. She gurgled happily at the sight of him, her lips peeling back over toothless gums to divuilge a squeal of delight. Try as he might, no matter his innate anger or fury, the dark lord couldn't quite keep the smile from his face.

Leia, her name was, given to her by her birth mother.

_By Padme._

Vader didn't need the Force to tell him; he'd known it in his very bones the moment he'd laid eyes upon her on Alderaan. This was his child. His daughter. By all rights she should be terrified of him, of this mask he was forced to wear, of this garrish suit that sustained his life-functions. And yet she was not. This tiny infant was strong in the Force, doubtless she was aware of the darkness that resided within him. And yet...

As he stared down at the infant in the crib, at this child who peered up at him without guilt or guile or even the slightest hint of fear, he was struck by a revelation; an epiphany so sound it shook him to his very core. A low growl tore its way past Vader's charred lips behind the mask, threatening to explode into an angry scream as he realized and understood the truth.

Palpatine had _lied _to him.

He could not have killed Padme; else she wouldn't have given birth to this child. To his daughter. To this beautiful, bouncing baby girl. Vader wasn't certain how he felt about her just yet; how he felt about _this._ Being a father. Having discarded his existence as Anakin Skywalker for the sake of his wife, only to lose her in his own anger...it had broken something in him. The broken man he had become, much of his power lost in the fire of Mustafar, had been forced to serve Palpatine; because he had nothing left to go back to.

But the Emperor had lied. He must have. There was no other way to explain it. And in knowing this Vader silently swore he would go to whatever lengths he could to protect his daughter. He may have failed Padme, but he swore, by the Force, he would not fail his daughter.

_"Da-Da!"_

Vader froze, startled by her cry. What devilry was this? There was no way this infant could know that he was her father, her progenitor. And yet...could it be? Was she aware of him in the Force? At such a young age? A thought dawned in the dark lord's mind just then, one his mind seized upon and immediately acted on without thought of cause or consequence.

"Hello," the words felt dry on his lips, but he uttered them anyway. "Leia."

The result was as immediate as it was pleasing; the little girl squealed in delight and clapped her hands. Vader peered down at her in disbelief, struggling to keep his joy from manifesting in the Force. It wouldn't do for the Emperor to sense such a significant shift in his emotions. He gazed down upon her a moment longer, contemplating her. His daughter did not fear him, he realized. Despite the mask and the suit and the terrible, all consuming darkness he exuded through the Force; she knew, some level, that he wasn't going to harm her. And she was right. The moment he'd laid eyes upon her, he knew; he would never be able to bring himself to harm her, even at the orders of his master.

Vader sighed. It was frustrating, living with such a weakness. But...he did not mind the thought nearly as much as he had a few hours before.

Then slowly, carefully, he dipped a gloved hand into the crib. Leia saw it and reached up to grasp his finger. Vader allowed it, let those tiny fingers wrap around the single digit. He didn't dare trust himself to cradle her; not yet. When she came to be of age perhaps. When she grew to know the Force, then, and only then would he train her. Instruct her in the ways of the Dark Side and then, together, they would overthrow Palpatine in an instant, ending the self-titled Emperor. But not now. Not yet.

"Leia." Vader tested out her name again, and elicited another bright smile from his baby girl.

Her very existence was both a secret and a threat to the galaxy; not even the emperor could knew of her.

And then-to Vader's infinite disbelief-Leia frowned, her face scrunching in effort, those tiny pudgy little hands clenching into fists, her brow knotted in concentration. Had he still had eyebrows, the dark lord would have arched them. What was she trying to do_...wait._ Vader frowned, sniffed behind his helmet, nearly gagged when the most noxious odor reached his nose. Uggh! The dark lord nearly gagged.

By the Force, what was that _smell?_

One look at his daughter's satisfied expression was more than enough to confirm the dark lord's darkest fears. The stench was coming from her. _From her diaper._ Vader groaned, remembering he had already destroyed the nanny droid earlier in his anger. And for all his almightly powers in the force, he simply didn't know how to change a dirty diaper.

Vader exhaled a long-suffering sigh.

Fatherhood was going to take some getting used to...

* * *

_(Back with Naruto...)_

Light-years away, another was also wrestling with a family matter. But their circumstances couldn't have been more unalike. Whereas Darth Vader was stepped in darkness, a young Uzumaki Naruto, now found himself taking his first tentative steps into it, seething with anger, wracked with hurt and confusion over being told a secret his yound psyche wasn't yet ready to understand. The only thing that kept him from pitching feet-first into absolute oblivion was the little green creature shuffling ahead of him.

"Erm...Yoda-san?"

"Hrmm?"

"About my dad...

"Told you already, I did."

_"That's the problem!"_

Naruto's seven-year-old mind was still working frantically as he trailed behind Yoda through the streets of Konoha, still warring between adulaution and sorrow. From what the little green man had told him...it was almost too good to be true. No, it was impossible. It had to be. Must be. Because he couldn't believe it! He had a father! An actual, real father! Alas, his joy swiftly faded once he realized the awful truth. His father was dead. The Fourth Hokage had died sealing the Kyuubi..._inside him,_ apparently, according to this venerable old elder.

"So, let me get this straight." Naruto began to count off on his fingers, his whiskered cheeks creasing into an ever-deepening frown as he paced afterwards Yoda, "My old man sealed a monster fox inside me, hence the reason everyone in this village hates my guts. Not to mention the fact that they've tried to kill me more times than I care to count. And you're telling me he did it to _protect_ me."

"Underestimate their anger, he did." Yoda sighed, hobbling along ahead of him. "Prepared for this consequence, we were not. Prepared," he ammended, sadly, as though he were somehow aware of the boy's disbeliving stare boring into his back. "I was not."

"Yeah, no kidding."

"But here to correct that, I am." The ancient jedi continued, resolute, moving down the street at a snails pace. "Seven years did I wait, as your father requested. Too long," he hrmmed softly, almost to himself. "Far too long. Strong in the Force you may be, but perhaps too old for training you are now...

"Then maybe they _should_ fear me." Naruto muttered beneath his breath, anger tightening the corners of his eyes. "If I have this much power inside me, I ought to have a right to use it-

_"No!"_ The little green man rounded on him with such vehemence that the boy was briefly taken aback. "Use it in fear you must not! Fear is the path to the Dark Side! Fear leads to anger! Anger leads to hate! Hate leads to suffering! Once you go to the Dark, forever will it dominate your destiny! Remember this, you must, or teach you I will _not!"_ They stare at each other for a long, galvanizing moment-jedi and boy-neither willing to try and yield, one a pillar of staunch wisdom, the other, a young boy struggling to understand the events rapidly unfolding around him.

Finally, one backed down.

"Okay, okay!" Naruto made a face and grumbled behind the old one's back as they continued on. "I'll keep it under control." When he was certain Yoda wouldn't see, he stuck out his tongue, hoping the geezer wouldn't see or notice his temerity. "Crazy old fart...

"Saw that, I did!"

The boy blanched.

"You have eyes in the back of your head or somethin'?"

Yoda chuckled, and just like that, the mood was lightened again.

"Very perceptive, I am."

Naruto was about to voice his own, rather verbiose opinion about perceptiveness, but the wizzened creature chose that moment to stop.

Yoda chortled softly, slowing to a halt before a great, walled gate.

"Arrived, we have."

Naruto frowned. This was the Hyuuga compound. What were they doing here?

"Another, did I promise to train." the old one replied, nudging the gate with his stick, frowning when it refused to open. "Honour that promise as well, I will."

Naruto cocked his head aside, confused.

"Another?" he felt oddly jilted, knowing that someone else would be receiving the same training as him. Whatever said training was, he knew not. Neither did he know who his supposed partner was supposed to be. The thought disquieted him, and he gave voice to his unrest. "Just who're you talking about? And you keep saying you're gonna train me but you haven't even _said_ what the training's gonna be?!" His cuiriosity returned now with an unholy vengeance. "Just who the hell are you?!"

"A Jedi, I am. And a Jedi, I will make you."

Naruto blinked. He'd assumed he would be trained a shinobi. What the blazes was a...

_"Jedi?"_

A strange twinkle shone in Yoda's old eyes.

"Show you, I will, hmm."

Before Naruto could bring himself to say anything else on the matter, the strange creature leapt up and _over _the compound wall, clearing its confines in a single bound before vanishing from sight. It all happened in the blink of an eye, swift enough to make him think he'd imagined the whole thing. The boy blinked back surprise, mouth slightly agape with awe. The ol' geezer was fast! There came a pair of muffled thuds, indicating that he had either eliminated or knocked out the guards standing watch at the gate. Naruto suspected it was the latter. Somehow, Yoda didn't strike him as the type to kill unless it was absolutely neccessary. A few mufffled words of conversation-an arguement?-reached his ears, and then silence.

Naruto dithered outside, uncertain of what-if anything-he was meant to do. There was no way he could get past that gate. So instead, he took the time to take stock. He knew now why everyone in the village appeared to despise him so. He knew that he had a father-and a mother-both of whom had given their lives for him. The knowledge brought him little comfort. And apparently, he was going to be trained. To be a Jedi. He had no idea what that was, nor did he know anything of this Force to which Yoda kept referring.

Did he want this? The answer seemed rather obvious.

Yes. He wanted it more than he'd wanted anything else. Now, he had just to wait...

Scarce had Yoda entered the compound than he exited, reemerging_-thankfully by the gate-_leading a girl with fair skin, dark hair, and laveder eyes in tow. She was young, roughly his age, and looked as though she had been taken from the compound in the midst of her daily sparring practice. Despite the swiftness with which she averted her face, Naruto recognized her right away. And how could he not?

_"Hinata?"_ Naruto dimly recalled her name; after all, he had saved her from some bothersome bullies just last month, at the expense of a black eye and a broken wrist. He hadn't been expecting to see her again so soon and certainly not under these circumstances!

"H-Hello again, Naruto-kun." The girl flushed, cheeks alight beneath his gaze, her own eyes struggling to look anywhere but straight at him. It was strange, he thought. She never seemed to look him in the eye-or even if she did, it was only to quickly turn away. He often wondered about just that.

_There she goes, doing it again...wierd._

Indeed, while Naruto looked on, she tented her fingers tented and fidgeted, obviously nervous to be in his prescence. Or...maybe it had something to do with Yoda? Probably? If so, he didn't blame her. Truth be told, he kinda found the wizzened creature acreature a little odd, himself...

"So...what's she doing here?"

"Permission to be trained, she has been given." Yoda replied tersely, before performing an abrupt about-face, hobbling along at a far swifter pace than Naruto had anticipated. "Come along now, young ones. Short, our time is. Leave the village we must, by nightfall. Pack well, you shall. Gone for a long time, will we be."

Hinata stiffened, freezing for a second before following after the aging master.

Naruto noticed.

The Hyuuga had cringed a bit when Yoda spoke of leaving, apparently things hadn't gone over well with her father; especially so if he was willing to send her off without so much as a goodbye. _At least she has a father._ Ugh. There it was, again. That brief flicker of envy as Hinata started off ahead of him. Those angry thoughts of loss and sorrow. Naruto struggled to tamp them down, to wipe them out, and almost succeeded. But they were still there...lurking at the edge of his thoughts like a thief in the night, ready to pounce at the slightest weakness.

_I'm not weak._

**"Yes,"** a bleak voice answered somewhere in the depths of his mind, **"You are."**

Naruto started in surprise but there was no one there.

Realizing he'd fallen behind, Naruto shook himself and started after them...

* * *

"Young one, more to say, have you?"

Hinata blinked in surprise at those words; she hadn't known her thoughts to be so transparent; hadn't known that Yoda could sense her distress quite so easily. She did not know of her Otou-sama's relationship with this strange being, but their arguement had made it quite clear it was not a pleasant one. Apparently, her mother, as head of the Hyuuga clan_-when she was alive-_had declared that her eldest daughter would be the creature's ward when she turned seven.

That birthday had been only last week, and she'd never been so happy to be leaving home. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

"I-I do," she quietly cursed herself for the stutter; it always cropped up whenever she was nervous, or in this case, upset.

"Troubled, your mind is." Yoda never looked at her, as he said this but it was odd; she sensed a willingness to listen, regardless.

"I was thinking," she admitted, "About what my father said...it_...it hurt."_

"Understand the Force, he does not."

"But even so...

Yes, her father's words still stung; she'd known for quite some time that he had favored Hanabi over her, but knowing and hearing, were two different things. Thinking those words, then hearing them spoken unto her directly...had been almost too much for her to bear.

_"Take her."_ he'd said, his words thick with disgust. _"I have no need for that failure."_

Yes. That was what she was. A failure.

"Know your mother well, I did." Yoda offered up the explanation suddenly, abruptly; if anything, he left the young heiress even more baffled. "Strong. Willful, indeed. Defiant to the last. Listen to _her _father, she did not, allow his words to sway her, she would not."

"W-What about my mother?" Hinata asked, feeling a sudden yearning for the woman she'd barely known.

"An old friend, she was." Yoda shook his head, his ancient eyes lost in a memory. "Both of mine and," his old eyes swiveled to take in Naruto, just now starting after them, "And of his father." They walked in silence for a moment longerm allowing her to absorb the words, weigh them. "Care for him, most deeply did she. Loved him, perhaps. As did he her, for a time."

Hinata almost tripped, such was her surprise. She'd been nursing a growing crush on Naruto ever since he'd rescued her from those bullies a month ago, but to know that _her_ mother had loved _his_ father...that changed things. It made her think. From what Yoda had revealed thus far, she knew Naruto to be the son of the Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage-what a shock that had been-alongside Kushina Uzumaki, last of the Uzumaki known to Konoha but knowing that their parents, her mother, and his father had actually loved one another...

"What happened?"

"Too strong for him, her love was." he recounted with some sorrow. "When he chose another, accept it she did, but his passing...she could not. Turn her to the Dark Side, did her sorrow; shortened her life."

Hinata froze. She remembered her mother in her last days all too well; her lavender eyes a sickly, unbearable yellow, her voice, usually so soft and mellifluous, little more than a dry, angry rasp. How it must've hurt for her to grieve over Naruto's father when she'd lost him to another, to lose the one person she would never have and then for that person to _die..._

_Would that happen to me, if I fell in love with Naruto?_

"Care for him, do you?" Yoda indicated the rapidly approaching blond with a slight tilt of the head.

"I-I..." Hinata flushed. She was only seven! She shouldn't be thinking such things!

Yoda chuckled softly.

"Like your mother, you are. Hmm..." The wrinkles of his face seemed to crease, deepening in thought. "Too rigid, our order has become. Nearly to our destruction, did that lead. Perhaps time for a change, it is?" Hinata didn't know what to make of that; all she knew was that she and Naruto were going to be trained, somehow. She, like him, had absolutely no idea what the "Force" or even a "Jedi", truly was. She suspected she'd soon find out, however.

"Allow it, I will!" Yoda's abrupt annoucement caught if off guard.

This time, Hinata really _did_ stumble.

"W-W-W-What did you just say?"

"Did I miss something?" Naruto caught up to them just then, and whatever the Grand Master would've said went unfinished.

Hinata shook her head rapidly, cheeks burnished a bright pink.

"N-No! Nothing! Nothing at all!"

* * *

Later that evening, Naruto and Hinata soon learned just what this "training" of Yoda's entailed. Without pause of preamble, or even a chance to say goodbye to their friends, the ancient jedi spirited them away from the village and deep into the forest of Konoha. Idly, Naruto wondered what everyone would think of his departure...probably not much. Hell, they might even be glad to see him gone!

Deeper they went into the dark, then deeper still, until they were certain they had to be nearing the border of Fire Country. The setting sun soon caught up with them, plunging the forest canopy into shadows, and then complete darkness. Still Yoda pressed on, leading them unfalteringly through the foliage. Just when they were certain they'd have to stop for the evening, that they would finally have their rest, the ancicent master had their expectations tossed on their heads.

In the gloom, Naruto and Hinata were dimly aware of the wizzened creature extracting what looked like a small cylinder from his belt. Before they could wonder at its function, the Jedi activated the strange device with a clawed finger, thumbing it on with a sound not heard in the galaxy or the last seven years.

_Vzzzzm!_

With a fierce electronic growl, the energy shaft surged forth, as if eager to be free after all this time. Yoda swung the blazing green blade once, then reversed the stroke, holding it aloft to light their way, to revel a sight neither had ever seen. Naruto gawped at it, this sword of blazing light that could cut throug anything, and Hinata gaped alongside him; were they meant to make one of those someday? When asked, the old one merely chortled at their curiosity.

"A time for that later, there will be. But for now-

He gestured, exerting himself in the Force, peeling back the dense foliage barring their path.

That was when they saw it. A ship. There could be no other word for it. It looked to be decades old, rust peeling at its hull. Wrapped it the trees and branches, it looked as though it had fallen from the sky itself to crash into the almighty oaks, wedging itself there with sheer force of momentum alone.

Yoda, with no instruction on his part whatsoever, told them to lift it. With their minds. Dubious, the two children tried just that.

All Naruto managed to do was make it twitch; Hinata didn't even succeed in doing that. Even when they pooled their efforts, with their complete and utter lack of training, they barely made it rock it back and forth in its natural cradle.

"It's no use!" Naruto gasped, flopping to the forest floor, moments later, an equally exhausted Hinata joined him. "This Jedi stuff is way too hard! There's no way I can lift that!"

"Size matters not." Yoda said. "Look at me. Judge me by my size, do you? Hmm?" he shook his head. "And well you should not! For my ally, is the Force. And a powerful ally it is. Life creates it. Makes it grow. Its energy, surround us it does. And binds us. Luminous beings are we, not this crude matter!" He poked Natuto and Hinata hard in the shoulder for emphasis. "You must feel the Force around you, within you as your parents did! Here. Between you, me, the tree, the rock, yes! Even between the land, and my ship."

With that, turned his attention to the damaged craft and raised a gnarled hand. Naruto crossed his arms and awaited what he thought would be certain failure; imagine his surprise when the grand master lifted the ship from the broken branches and unceremoniously dropped it at their feet.

"I don't believe it." Naruto muttered.

Yoda shook his head with a sigh.

"That, is why you fail. Believe you must! Trust, in the yourself! In the Force! Only then will you succeed."

Hinata gulped, eyeing the ship nervously.

"I'm still willing try...

Yoda smiled.

_"Do or do not, there is no try."_

Naruto groaned.

"This is going to be a long seven years...

And thus, their training began.

There would more than mere words of wisdom imparted to them over the next few years, Hinata would soon learn. Much more. They would discover an art that had almost been extinguished from the galaxy, learn the ways of the Force, and of one another. They would learn how to tame and trust in this wonderful power-learn to balance their duties as Shinobi between the responsiblities of a Jedi. They would learn to live, love, laugh and lust, and someday, take on apprentices of their own.

They would learn many things in the years to come and in doing so, in allowing the ways of the Light Side to flourish, they would unknowingly attract unwanted attention unto themselves. Their training would someday, one day, bring the wrath of an entire Empire down upon their heads. They would face a maniacal emperor and his many Hands, do battle with Sith Lords and their sinister apprentices and meet other strange beings in a galaxy far, far away, some of which would love them in return. Much would happen in the years to come, and it would all hinge on this pivotal moment, resting upon the tiny shoulders of these two children.

But for now, they were just that. Just children...

...taking their first, tentative steps, into the Maelstrom that was the Force.

* * *

**A/N: And here we are! We discover the fate of Hinata's mother...but will her daughter share her fate? And we see just how Yoda's hideway was discovered. Leia's fate is going to be _soo _drastically different now that Vader has her in his grasp. LOL if you laughed at the image of Darth Vader changing diapers! For those of you who complained about Hinata, I hope this chapter has at the very least redeemed her in your eyes. With a slightly less dense Naruto at her side, she's going to overcome that whole self-esteem and stutter problem real quick!**

**And I will admit, I lied about the timeskip this chappy. I felt there was a touch more explanation that needed to be given before I cut loose. To answer some questions, Luke hasn't been found-yeti if at all-by Vader...can you imagine what poor Naruto and Hinata will have to face if he is? *Shudder* On another note, we'll still see all the lovable Star Wars characters, that we all know and care for so much! They'll simply be a tad different... **

**And finally, to answer an odd question from a reviewe, yes, Mara and Leia will pop up in this story! Though I cannot guarantee their role in the harem...I leave that to the readers, as this IS going to be a harem, albeit a small one. ****We'll see the timeskip next chapter, as we fast-forward seven years, to the day of the genin graduation...**

**So...in the immortal words of Master Yoda himself...**

**...Review...You Must! And enjoy the preview! Mind you, its just that, so it IS fragmented...**

**(Preview)**

_Naruto fidgeted restlessly._

_"Master, are you certain about this?"_

_"Certain, I am."_

_The blond squirmed another moment before sighing. Seven years had passed since he' and Hinata had first met the diminutive creature known as Yoda. Seven years of training, learning to harness the ancient ways of the Force. Now, fourteen years old, he found himself confronting the one thing he had no preparation for._

_Graduation._

* * *

_"Tear the blinders of infatuation from your eyes; even a child can see he has no interest in you. He's probably not even half the man you make him out to be."_

_The pinkette's face reddened._

_"Sasuke-kun is a great person, not that you'd...arrrgggh!"_

_Her voice broke into a scream of alarm as the cowled blonde Force-hurled her into the students behind her, knocking half the would-be genin off their feet and sending the rest stumbling for balance. Nor was he idle; as the rest of the class fought to find their footing, he stepped forward, snatched the cylinder off his belt and pressed it beneath Sakura's chin, his finger lingering just above the activation stud._

_"Do you know what this, Sakura-san?" His voice was pleasant, almost mellifluous in its tone. But were one to look at his eyes they would see the truth. Anger._

_"This," Naruto continued slowly, as though savoring every word, "Is a lightsaber. I'm certain you've never seen one before, but trust me, you do not want me to press this button. Now...are you going to be a good little girl, sit your ass down, and shut the fuck up, neh?"_

_Sakura didn't dare nod, not with the hilt so close to her chin. Naruto leaned back, satisfied._

_"Good girl."_

**R&R! =D**


	3. Trial

**A/N: I return! I've been away from this story for so long and since SOMEONE has been bugging the blazes out of me to update, I decided I'd finally oblige. There ya go, Anonymous! LOL I certainly hope you're satisfied! I've worked long and hard on this chapter-to which I sincerely hope ya'll have been appreciating my double updates as of late! Its not been easy to pump out all these chap's so rapidly; I do not for myself, but for you, the fans! Be sure to let me know which ones you want updated next! And with that...**

**...onto the next chapter of Maelstrom of the Force! Sorry if its short!**

_"Strong, in the Force, the two of you have become."_

_~Grand Master Yoda._

**Trial**

Seven years have since passed.

Looking back, Naruto wasn't sure whether he considered the training to be Heaven or Hell. On one hand he'd discovered powers hence unheard of; become adept_-somewhat-_in the ways of the Force. On the other, he'd almost completely neglected his shinobi training and as a result, his chakra control although markedly improved, still wasn't where he wanted it to be. Speaking of chakra-the dreaded second source of power within him soon proved to be a major irritant, as did the devil inside him. He'd been forced to accept the Kyuubi before they'd begunt heir training, to acknowledge the darkness that dwelt within his own heart.

Kurama, for the most part, seemed hellbent on corrupting him. The fox proved to be an almost constant irritant, almost always interfering whenever he tried to delve into the Light, yet fully willing to lend him nearly all of its power when he deviated towards the Dark Side. Everyday Naruto found himself balanced upon a knife's edge, lean too much into the Light and Kurama would screw up his chakra control. Diverge toward the right, and he risked losing himself to the Dark, and the anger that still dwelt within him. More than once he'd touched the Dark Side, and each time, he almost hadn't been able to pull himself away.

Time and time again the fox would whisper to him; and time and time again Naruto would resist. Shinobi were taught to use everything at their disposable; to manipulate-maneuver-and strike with lethal force. The Jedi philosophy couldn't have been more different. Alas, Yoda cared precious little for the shinobi ways, making it difficult for Naruto to reconcile the ruthless policies enacted by ninja with those of the peace-loving jedi.

He never let it show when he was with Yoda, but he still secretly resented the villagers for treating him as they had. Seven years of anger couldn't be eradicated that easily, after all. Day after day the jedi-to-be warred with himself, knowing he held great power in his hands. But with great power came great responsibility. Had he been trained alone, without a fellow pupil beside him, Naruto might've well succumbed to his own ires. In that, he owed Hyuuga Hinata-more tham she'd ever know.

Naruto wasn't quite sure how he felt about her. Not yet, at least. Only that she was the nearest, dearest thing he had to friend during these last seven years under Yoda's tutelage; learning, training-sparring and of course, meditating. Each on an almost daily basis. When you spent that much time with someone in an isolate environment, well...you got a little attached. Hers was a calming influence on him, she'd kept him from going crazy more than once, and for that he was thankful. If she hadn't been there...he shuddered to think about that.

Naruto stole a glance at his companion, risking it, despite knowing he might flush. Like him, she too was clad in the tan robes of a padawan learner, a lock of hair braided behind her right ear. She had matured greatly Hinata had, over the last seven years, having grown taller and wiser as well. Oh, she'd grown all right. Not to mention in other departments_...crap!_ Naruto flushed as Hinata caught his glance and smiled softly, cheeks burnished the lightest shade of hot pink. She was no longer the blushing lass she had been seven years prior, it took a lot to make her swoon now.

"Is something wrong, Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"N-Nothing!" Naruto jerked his gaze away as if he'd been burned, muttering as he heard Hinata giggle. More and more he found her newfound boldness to be disconcerting...but in a good way. In that, Yoda's tutelage had proved most impressive. No longer was she the same spineless little girl as before; he'd no doubt that the Hyuuga heiress would stand firm when confronted with her father this time. _Heh!_ The thought elicted the slughtest of smiles from him. _Now wouldn't that be a sight to see..._

**"I can think of something better."**

The jinchuuriki flushed and bit back a groan, his pleasant mood plummeting as Kurama made himself known.

**"Come on, kit."** It continued. **"You can't hide anything from me; I know you're thinking the same thing."**

...

**"Kit?"**

...

**"Kit!"**

...

**"Hello! Earth to Naruto! Anyone home?!"**

...

**"I swear, if you don't answer me, I'll-**

_Go away,_ he groused at last. _I'm in no mood for you right now._

**"Oho!"** the fox shot back, smug in its victory. **"He speaks! I was beginning to think you were ignoring me there for a second!"**

_I was._ Naruto hissed back. _Why can't you just leave me alone?!_

**_"Because I enjoy tormenting you." _**Kurama replied snarkily.

_By the Force...what's wrong with me?_ Naruto shook his head, banishing such thoughts. This fox was beginning to drive him mad...

"Arrived, we have." Yoda's thoughts plucked him from his reverie and returned him to the present. Indeed, they had arrived. Now, after a long seven years of training in the wilderness, here they were, standing befoore the village gates. Their purpose?

Become Genin.

Naruto fidgeted restlessly. He brushed a hand against his lightsaber-forged from metal of Yoda's ship-as though the very action could somehow lend him courage. Yoda had always told him not to linger when it came to pride, but he couldn't help but to feel proud whenever he thought of his weapon. He'd mastered it on his first try! He'd never considered himself much of a swordsman before, but just knowing that he wielded a weapon capable of slicing through all but another lightsaber not to mention having the skill to use it...was a little intoxicating.

Hinata's was of a similair make and model, a smooth saberstaff with dual blades. She too took pride in her weapon...to an extent. Naruto suspected she'd rather relying on her newfound force powers than actually raise her blade against an enemy.

"Master, are you certain about this?" he wondered aloud.

"Certain, I am." Yoda replied sagely as they approached the gate.

_'Well, that makes one of us..._

The blond squirmed another moment before sighing. Seven years had passed since he' and Hinata had first met the diminutive creature known as Yoda. Seven years of training, learning to harness the ancient ways of the Force. Now, fourteen years old, he found himself confronting the one thing he had no preparation for.

Graduation.

Steeling himself, he stepped forward after his master, and Hianta with him.

At the sight of Yoda, the guards wisely looked the other way; they knew better than to question the wizzened old master. Naruto silently made note of that...it was something he might be able to use in the near future, provided he ever mastered henge-that is-the art of transformation. They were instructed to make for the academy, it was there, that their test would take place. Afterwards, assuming they passed-which they certainly would!-they were to congregate with the remaining students and wait for their team to be formed.

Yoda left them at the gate, citing he matters of his own to attend to. Naruto knew this would not be the last they saw of the little green imp. Their training, after all, was still far from complete.

"See you later, I will."

Naruto and Hinata bid him farewell then slowly-hesitantly-returned to the place of their birth. It was...disconcerting.

"Nothing's changed." Hinata murmurred as they entered the streets that had once been their home. "The places, the people..." Naruto shared her opinion. Konoha stood virtually unaltered since he'd last seen it, no new faces or buildings out of the ordinary. Everyone was a little older, perhaps, but that mattered little to him.

_"We've_ done the changing." he remarked with a smirk. "They're in for one helluva surprise."

Hinata nodded slightly. "I suppose so...

"Naruto?" A voice called. "Naruto, is that you?"

The blonde blinked as his name was called, momentarily baffled that someone had recognized him. Frowning, he turned to find the voice. Iruka-sensei! The chunin had just exited a nearby stall and must've recognized him on sight; now he was making his way towards them at an easy gait.

"Wow?!" Iruka was shocked! "You've grown!"

Naruto couldn't quite keept he smile from his face.

"It's...been awhile, Iruka-sensei."

"It has! Hmm?" His former teacher finally semed to recognize Hinata beside him. "And Hinata! You've done some growing of your own!"

The heiress smiled softly.

"Thank you, sensei...

"I'd love to stay and chat,"Naruto interrupted, "But we're going to be late...

* * *

Needless to say, they passed the test with flying colors. Naruto was pleased to see that his control had markedly improved-without being forced to showcase his newfound shadow clone technique-so creating a bunshin really wasn't all that much of a challenge for him, or Hinata. It was only when they met the others that he found his patience beginning to wane. He recognized Shikamaru, Kiba and Chouji and did his best to ignore all the rest. They were of no importance to him. Not even Sasuke, with whom he'd once shared a rivalry.

It all seemed so incredibly petty to him now...

"Naruto?" Sakura alone was surprised to see him in his new attire. "Is that you?"

_Oh kami preserve me..._

"Yeah," he sighed, refusing to be verbiose, "Its me. New and improved."

"Oh." Sakura appeared nonplussed. "Well, you may have improved, but you're still nothing compared to Sasuke-kun...

Naruto had heared enough.

Yoda might've taught him the jedi way of patience, but beneath that he was still human. And humans, despite what jedi might think, had their limits...

"Tear the blinders of infatuation from your eyes;" he snapped, whirling to face her. "Even a child can see he has no interest in you. He's probably not even half the man you make him out to be."

The pinkette's face reddened.

"Sasuke-kun is a _great_ person, not that you'd_...arrrgggh!"_

Her voice broke into a scream of alarm as the cowled blonde Force-hurled her into the students behind her, knocking half the would-be genin off their feet and sending the rest stumbling for balance. Nor was he idle; as the rest of the class fought to find their footing, he stepped forward, snatched the cylinder off his belt and pressed it beneath Sakura's chin, his finger lingering just above the activaition stud. He could feel Hinata's gaze boring into his back, sense that she was ready to intervene if he really did follow through with the threat.

"Do you know what this, Sakura-san?" His voice was pleasant, almost mellifluous in it tone. But were one to look deep into those eyes they would've seen the truth. _Anger._ He was so _sick _of this blasted fangirl, with her incessant prattling of Sasuke-kun this, and Sasuke-kun that...he'd just come back and already he was sick of it!

"This," Naruto continued slowly, as though savoring every word, "Is a lightsaber. I'm certain you've never seen one before, but trust me, you do not want me to press this button. Now...are you going to be a good little girl, sit your ass down, and shut the fuck up, neh?"

Sakura didn't dare nod, not with the hilt so close to her chin. Instead, she stammed:

"H-Hai."

Naruto leaned back, satisfied.

"Good girl."

The jedi-to-be strode away from her to reclaim his seat beside Hinata, smug with satisfaction.

"Did you have to be so rough?" her voice was light with reproach.

Naruto shrugged. "It's not like I inflicted any lasting damage."

Hinata sighed.

"Still...it was excessive."

"Huh?" Naruto laughed. "You're too soft, Hinata-chan...

"I'm not soft!"

"Really?" Naruto tilted his head aside, a teasing smile dancing at his lips. "Coulda fooled me."

"Moh, why do you always have to be like that...

They continued to chatter at one another as the teams were called, utterly unistered in anyone but each other. It was nice, Naruto thought. Hinata was someone who understood him; he'd long since learned she'd been through hell and back with her family-damn that asshole Hiashi to hell-simply because she was made "too kind" and caring, unwilling to fight with lethal intent as her twin sister would. Come to think of it, her twin was probably here somewhere as well...unless Hiashi was holding her back to be groomed as heiress. That suited him just fine. He'd never met Hanabi, but from what he'd heard of her, she had a mean streak that bordered on malevolent. Not someone he wanted to work with.

"And Team Seven," Iruka continued to rattle off from the list of names, "Uzumaki Naruto...

Naruto perked up, gaining Hinata's full attention.

"Good luck," she whispered.

...Hyuuga Hinata...

Naruto's smile was positively beatific!

_Yes!_

For the first time since returning to Konoha, he actually saw Hinata flush, such was her surprise. Naruto offered her a little nudge with his arm to snap her out of it. She startled him then; her smile was so dazzling as to blind him! And he'd thought he was happy! Hinata was practically humming to herself now, such was her glee. She'd not have dared to do such a thing in the past; now, it was all she could do to contain herseld and not wrap her teammate in a big hug.

...and Hyuuga Hanabi."

Naruto's smile shattered like so much glass when Iruka announced the third and final member of their team, as did Hinata's. One though rose to the forefront of the blonde's mind:

_"Why me?!"_

**A/N: And there we go! Seven years have passed, leaving Naruto and Hinata well on their way to becoming jedi. It's going to be a difficult balancing act, with their responsibilities as shinobi added into the mix. Hinata's sort of a vent for Naruto, she's one of the few people who can quell his anger and rein him in. But as we can see, Naruto's still very much struggling with all that pent up fury and frustration...within good reason! After all, seven years of anger doesn't just vanish overnight, even in the prescence of a Jedi Master. **

**Yoda's going to have to keep a watchful eye on him...**

**Hinata also has quite the backbone now...even if she does swoon a little around Naruto. Another minor change, Hanabi has been made to be her _twin_ rather than her little sister-thought it might add some much-needed spice to this story. What difference will this make? You'll have to wait and see! Now...Naruto and Hinata are on the same team! What manner of changes will this bring to the Narutoverse? Will Kakashi be able to handle two Force users? Will the Empire eventually become aware of them and hunt them down? Find out next time...**

**...on Maelstrom of the Force!**

**So...in the immortal words of Yoda...**

**...Review...You Must!**

**R&R! =D**


End file.
